A Nightmare In Project DIVA
by Team Reunite
Summary: "He's not even real!"- Blue Moon. "But the fear from people's imagination created him."- Trickster. "Me and him are kind of in an equal level."- Scissors. Thanks to the people around the world he now exists because their fear brought him upon reality. The only way to defeat him is to kill him in reality and seal all that fear inside a scepter. Can they do it with a few modules?


Another fanfic on Vocaloid But this time Based on the project diva series. Hope you enjoy, but somebody, PLEASE TEACH ME HOW TO WRITE BETTER!

"It's almost 11:00 PM, and Blue Moon hasn't come back home yet." Said Patchwork Miku, looking at the clock next to the couch, on a table, while hugging a Hatsune Miku plushie. "Black Star, this is why I told you to wait for him." Said Nagisa Replica Luka, gently, while taking a sip of her tea on the couch. " But it's not my fault he had a busy schedule!" replied Black Star Rin emotionless, sitting on the couch, flipping through some channels with the remote control. "You know Black Star, you had a short schedule today which meant that you could have helped him when you were done." Replied Patchwork, still clutching to the big plushie. "I know, I know! But they had these new dishes at Cafe Miku, and they were so sweet!" squealed Black Star. " So in the end, instead of helping your twin brother with his schedule, you spent the whole day at the cafe, trying out sweets?" replied Nagisa Replica, taking another sip of tea. " Well if you put it in that way, now it just makes me feel bad." said Black Star, making her bow go down. There was a knock on the door which led Black Star's bow to jump up. It was Blue Moon Len. "I'm home…" said Blue Moon, but he sounded awfully tired though. Patchwork then went to open the door. "How've you been little bro!" greeted Patchwork with smile while rubbing the front of his spiky hair, She noticed that he had a tired look and had dark circle (bags) under his eyes. He only replied with a yawn and then a tired "tired". He then went inside, and was greeted with Nagisa Replica with a "you finally came home. Why didn't you get enough sleep?" while helping him take of his backpack bass case, " Black Star kept me up all night." replied Blue Moon, with another yawn. Nagisa and Pathwork turned their attention to Black star which made her jump. " What did I do?!" yelled Black Star. "You kept talking about us being in F 2nd." Replied Blue, tiredly. " I didn't get that much sleep." he replied again. "Now Black Star, I know you are excited and all but…" And with that Nagisa started lecturing Black Star, and Black Star trying to get out of this situation. While the two were talking, Blue and Patch were also talking. "Come on, your schedule couldn't have been that long!" said Patchwork with a cheerful smile. Blue yawned again. "Wanna try me?" replied Blue Moon, taking a rolled up paper from his pants pocket, handing it to Patchwork. "This is it? I thought there would be mo-" but stopped once the rest of the paper reached the floor. "You gotta be kidding me!?" yelled Patchwork, which caught the attention of Nagisa and Black. Patchwork then raised an eyebrow. "These are some really weird errands." said Patchwork confused. "Looks like the master is being lazy again. Looks like I have to get the athletic models again." replied Nagisa. She then turned her attention to Blue Moon and noticed his face started to turn red. Nagisa then went over the the boy and moved his blonde bangs out of the way and touched his forehead. "Hey, what are you doing?". He looked startled but yet embarrassed, which caused his face to redden more. He's never been treated like this before. She then touched his cheeks with the back palm of her hand. " It looks like you have a high fever Blue Moon, and you barely got here." replied Nagisa. " You can upstairs and go to the bed. We don't have and medicine so I will get some from Space Nurse Miku if she's still up. Patchwork, Black Star, I trust you to look after the house while I am gone. Don't go into his room until I come back. Alright?". " Right !" Said the girls. "Wait, what if anybody tries to go at you at a time like this?" asked Patchwork worried. " Nagisa then smiled. " Did you forget who I am?" asked Nagisa while pointing to herself. Patchwork then remembered. " Oh yeah! Then good luck and please be safe." Nagisa nodded and locked and gently closed the door. "Looks like Blue already went into his room." said Black Star. " Like I said, you could have helped him, but you just wanted to get fat. I mean really…-". "Okay!Okay! I understand! Just stop repeating it and I'll help him next time!" shouted Black Star, with her face red not in anger, but in embarrassment. She then flicked through some channels and then turned to the news channel. "BREAKING NEWS! THERE HAS BEEN REPORTS ABOUT TEENAGERS BEING ASSASSINATED AND TERRORIZED! HERE WE HAVE A TEENAGER WHO WAS ABLE TO ESCAPE THE TERRIFYING INCIDENT. SIR, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR US?" asked the man holding up the microphone. " He was scary! He killed all my friends! He's a monster!". The boy started to sob. "SIR, WHAT DID HE LOOK LIKE?" asked the man again. " He had metallic claws, his face looked wrinkly and scratched. And he had a hat covering his face. He was covered in blood! He had a red sweater with black striped and ripped holes. And he had black pants that also had holes." The teenager broke down into sobs again. "THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS. PLEASE BE SAFE OUT THERE." Then an ambulance came taking the teenage boy inside. Black Star quickly changed the channel. "You're scared aren't you?" said Patchwork when she noticed Black Star had a freaked out face. "I-It's m-might be just a prank. T-that's all." said Black Star shaking. "Don't worry Kuro, we're in Project Diva, inside the Network, signal, all that electronic stuff. Remember, were viruses. How is a human killer coming to Project Diva. " said Patchwork trying to make Black feel better. " Yeah, but what if we need something from the real world." asked Black Star. " I don't know. Maybe asked somebody else to get it for you." recommended Patchwork. " That doesn't make me feel any better." said Black Star, flicking through the channels until she spotted her favorite movie. Patchworked noticed then her face became scared and in disgust. Black Star looked and smiled evilly. " You're afraid?" she asked while pressing the button to view it. Patchwork looked away while covering her eyes, clutching onto the plushie again."Come on, it's just a movie. It's not even real!" chuckled Black Star. " . Whatever." said Patchwork, while taking out her her earphones and mp3 player, listening to PoPiPo and other Vocaloid Tracks so she would not hear the people screaming and the evil laughing from the television. Black Star chuckled again and relaxed her whole body on the couch and putting her hands behind her head. "It's just a nightmare on Elm Street." she said to Patchwork, which got her annoyed. She just turned around.

Meanwhile Outside…

Nagisa Replica was almost at Space Nurse Miku's place but even during her walk, she felt that somebody was watching her. Even her closest movements. Nagisa Replica sharpened her looked. She continued walking, only on purpose.

Thanks for reading. If you like it I'll make more chapters soon! Don't forget to review!


End file.
